Project Summary/Abstract The Department of Health Policy and Management at the UCLA Fielding School of Public Health, in collaboration with RAND Health, the Schaeffer Center for Health Economics at the University of Southern California, and the Veterans Administration Center for the Study of Healthcare Innovation, Implementation and Policy, proposes the renewal of its pre- and postdoctoral training grant, which has had an outstanding record of producing the next generation of scholars over the past 25 years. The goal of the Los Angeles Area Health Services Research Training Program is to provide comprehensive training and experience to highly-qualified pre- and postdoctoral trainees, so that they may effectively engage in, and ultimately lead, research and implementation activities aimed at improving the quality and efficiency of the U.S. health care system, and be able to effectively inform both public and private policymakers how to design and assess such activities and changes. Taking advantage of the expertise of faculty and researchers at these institutions ? over three dozen of whom have agreed to be mentors ? as well as a track-record of community involvement in the Los Angeles area, the Training Program focuses on several key research topics in which the collaboration has particular expertise: insurance, payment, and health system change; implementation, improvement science, and learning health systems; patient, provider, and organizational decision-making; health outcomes measurement; health equity; community-oriented population health; and health services outside of the clinic. Predoctoral trainees will complete the Ph.D. curriculum and requirements in the UCLA Department of Health Policy and Management. The Ph.D. program is designed to provide high-level methodological skills and applied training, with depth in study design and evaluation, statistics/econometrics, and applications to the health care sector. Moreover, each student is required to choose a cognate (examples include economics, sociology, public policy, organizational behavior, and health care outcomes research) in which they take additional courses that develop competencies in cognate-related theory, conceptual models and research methods. The postdoctoral program will provide individualized training plans for postdoctoral trainees. Unlike many such programs in the sciences, trainees are not assigned to work on particular projects. Upon entry into the program, they meet individually with key faculty involved in the Training Program at the four collaborating institutions so that they can learn about the opportunities in each institution and choose appropriate mentors and projects. During their postdoctoral experience, they collaborate with the program's faculty and researchers, develop their own research, submit journal articles, and write grant proposals to help facilitate their move to their next professional position.